The Fourth World
by johnrlozada
Summary: Kurama has lived through three different timelines with the same event happening where Naruto dies. In the fourth world, the Kyuubi is allowed to do whatever he wants but is tasked by the Shinigami to send Uchiha Obito's soul to the afterlife as soon as he is settled to the new world. Kurama uses this opportunity to make sure Naruto and his family survives. A Seven-chapter story.


**EDITED: October 17, 2018**

 **Summary: Kurama has lived through three different timelines with the same event happening where Naruto dies. In the fourth world, the Kyuubi is allowed to do whatever he wants but is tasked by the Shinigami to send Uchiha Obito's soul to the afterlife as soon as he is settled to the new world. Kurama uses this opportunity to make sure Naruto and his family survives.**

 **The Fourth World**

 **Chapter One**

"Welcome to the family, my precious Naruto."

 **Six Months Ago**

 **Konohagakure no Sato**

 **Hokage's Office**

 _"I, Minato Namikaze, Godaime Hokage, hereby resign from my post and appoint Danzo Shimura as my success-"_ The paper was crumpled and set aflame with a small fire jutsu as Minato massaged his already aching head.

His work doubled thanks to the annoying papers the three council members added to the never-ending stacks. He could not just sign the damn things without reading them first. If he did, then the village will be in the hands of those ever-mysterious teammates of Sandaime.

 _"Is this why father was so eager to give me the hat?"_ Minato wondered as he became more stressed courtesy of Danzo, Homura, and Koharu.

 _"At least the Sandaime's not giving me headaches."_

Minato was not sure if the council were conspiring against him or were simply making fun of him. He would understand if it was the latter since old people tend to become inclined to jokes and being merry. As much as he hated Danzo and the other two, Minato could not just execute them for treason. His gut told him they have to be gone, but he needed a strong evidence against them.

The Godaime decided to take a break. He pushed away his paperwork and picked up a picture frame. In the photo was him and his wife, Uzumaki Kushina, whose belly looked a little bloated. Kushina was three months pregnant. He smiled as he stared at the photo lovingly. He could not wait to meet his unborn child. It was his family that kept him from going insane due to the stress of being the Fifth Fire Shadow.

He was interrupted from his thoughts as the door of his office opened. His secretary went inside carrying a folder.

"Hokage-sama, you shouldn't be slacking off." Scolded the secretary.

"I wasn't, cousin. I was just taking a short break. If you were in my place, you'll go nuts as well. I've been dealing with these annoying papers being slipped by the council since two weeks after I became Hokage." Minato whined as he handed Shizune a paper.

The secretary accepted it and read. She gave a hearty laugh as she set it on fire.

"Yes. I'd definitely go crazy if I had to deal with these every day… Anyway," Shizune handed him the folder she was holding. "I need you to sign this one. Urgent."

The Hokage took the folder and read its contents. He raised one of his eyebrows as he read the last part.

"A letter from the Wave Daimyo, huh? So they're looking for a possible trade alliance. I'll be seeing him personally for the negotiations." Minato said as he finished reading and signed the document and handed it back to Shizune.

"I'll be sending this back then. Kushina's at the hospital for her check-up today by the way. Tell her and the baby Aunt Shizune said 'Hi!'" Shizune said as she walked out and shut the door close.

 **Later**

 **Namikaze Residence**

Kushina was humming to her unborn child as she read a book. She was a bit startled when her vision became distorted and later found herself inside her mindscape.

 _She walked the familiar halls of her mindscape and went to speak with the beast sealed inside her._

 _"Kushina, there's something important I need to tell you." Said the Kyuubi as she appeared in front of the gate._

 _"Alright, Kurama, what is it?"_

 _"You need to bring with you your husband first – wait. Did you just call me by my name?"_

 _"I did. You're Kurama, aren't you?"_

 _"Of course! But how did you know my name?"_

 _Kushina stared at the fox as if it grew a tenth tail._

 _"I learned your name three months after you got sealed in me. We've been always talking since then… Have you bumped your head onto something and got a minor amnesia? Can demons have amnesia anyway?"_

 _"I might have… Anyway, I'll be honest. Something's happened. My memories are a bit fuzzy right now. But hopefully I'll be able to sort them out later. There are important things that you need to know."_

 _"What things?"_

 _"I can't tell you yet. Minato needs to be here as well. Come back here later with him. Do not tell anyone that we had this conversation except your husband. And lastly, do not trust anybody else except me and Minato."_

 _"Alright, but you're really freaking me out."_

 _"It's – complicated. I cannot tell you yet without your husband here. If I did, I will have to explain things twice."_

 _"Lazy fox…" Muttered Kushina._

 _"It's not as easy as you think, you know. What I'm going to tell you, you will find it hard to believe at first."_

 _"Alright, alright! I'll see you later then."_

 _Kurama nodded. "Remember, trust no one except me and Minato until I've told you what I'm about to tell you."_

Kushina left her mindscape wondering what that was all about. The Kyuubi sounded different. Its tone also seemed to be agitated.

 _"Does it have to do with my pregnancy? Has the other villages decided to kill my unborn child?"_ Kushina wondered as she unconsciously ran her hands towards her stomach and held it protectively.

 _"Nothing good thinking about it now. I'll have to wait for Minato."_

Kushina then decided to go to her normal duties while she waited for her husband to return.

Afternoon came, Kushina was once again sitting reading a book. Suddenly she heard knocking on the door.

Kushina, being the overprotective mother as she was the last Uzumaki, and remembering Kurama's warning, was on high alert. She created a clone and had it open the door while she took out a kunai and prepared to do a kunai bunshin jutsu.

When the door opened, it revealed two people standing on the doorway. One was a blonde female and the other a light blue haired male.

"Kushina, why are you holding a kunai?" The woman asked.

"Mom? Dad? No…! First, prove your identity."

"What are you talking about?" Asked the man.

"Prove that you are indeed my husband's parents and not assassins! Or I'll kill you!"

 _ **"Wait, what? Minato's the son of Tsunade and that… ghost man? What was his name again?"**_ Interrupted Kurama.

 _"Umm, yes. Seems that you've forgotten that as well, huh?"_

Kurama did not respond and instead listened to the two newcomers.

"Calm down, Kushina. You're just undergoing a state when pregnant." Said the man.

"Yes. When I was pregnant with Minato, I also threatened to kill everyone near me." Added the woman.

"Don't give me that! Prove your identities!"

"Geez. Alright, alright." Said the woman. "My name is Tsunade Namikaze nee Senju. I am the elder sister of Nawaki Senju and am married to Dan Namikaze. I am the mother of the Godaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze."

"My name is Dan Namikaze. I am married to Tsunade Senju. I have a niece whose name is Shizune Kato. I was the Yondaime Hokage, predecessor of the Godaime."

"Everyone knows that. Tell me something that only I, Minato, the real Tsunade and Dan could know." Kushina snarled as she tightened her grip on her kunai.

"Well…" Dan began. "I changed Minato's diaper many times when he was a baby… My son has a lightning shaped birthmark on his left butt cheek."

"You have a whirlpool shaped birthmark on your upper waist." Tsunade said simply. "You treasured it as your last connection with Uzushio and won't allow anyone but me and Minato touch or even see it."

 _ **"What is it with birthmarks? I wonder if I also have those…"**_ Thought Kurama idly.

Kushina nodded and allowed her parents in law to enter the house.

"What's with you?" Asked Dan with concern.

Kushina did not reply and merely frowned at the floor.

 _ **"Gods damn it this world is so different"**_ _Sighed Kurama._ _ **"**_ _ **I suppose they can be trusted, if they are the parents of that blond idiot."**_

Kushina then told them about her conversation with Kurama earlier.

"That definitely sounds strange." Agreed Dan.

"Anyway, Kushina, you should relax. It will not do well for the baby if you're too stressed." Said Tsunade.

 _ **"Alright. Anyway, I just remembered something... Nawaki and Shizune needs to hear what I'm about to say. Also, a question… By any chance, is there an Ichiraku Teuchi and Ayame in this village?"**_

 _"Alright, I'll tell them. And yes, Teuchi Ichiraku and his wife live here. Teuchi's currently at an S-Rank Mission right now and is supposed to return today. I do not know about a person named Ayame. But Teuchi's wife, Kagome, is seven months pregnant with a girl."_

 _ **"Huh. She's only five months older than Naruto this time. I thought Teuchi's a chef?"**_ Muttered Kurama to himself.

 _"That's what he told Minato. His mission today will be his last. And then he'll retire from the ANBU and open up his own restaurant. Who's Naruto by the way?"_

 _ **"I see. I also want Teuchi and Kagome with you when I tell you everything. I'll tell you about Naruto later. Remember, do not trust anyone else except me and those I allowed you to bring with you in your mindscape later."**_

 _"Alright."_

 _ **"Also, you need to relax. Your home is protected by seals. He may be a total failure at being a father but Minato is great with seals. As Tsunade have said, it won't do well for the baby if you're too stressed."**_

 _"What's this I'm hearing from you? Minato, a bad father? He's been supportive of my pregnancy so far. Or has this something to do about your amnesia?" Kushina asked. "Oh, never mind. You will tell me later, I'm sure."_

 **Later**

 **Hokage Office**

"Hokage-sama. Shark returning from S-Rank Mission. Status: Success." An ANBU appeared in front of Minato's desk while he was signing papers.

The Hokage nodded and gave him a small envelope. "Here's your pay for the mission. You'll receive your retirement bonus later once you've submitted your full report. You may now remove your mask."

"Thank you, Hokage-sama." Shark said as he received the payment and took off his shark mask.

"Teuchi, my wife has invited you and Kagome to our house for dinner tonight. She told me it was important. Also, Kushina said it was very confidential. So, it will be best if nobody saw you coming in. Just bring your wife here in my office then I'll Hiraishin you two to inside the estate. I'll see you two in an hour."

Teuchi nodded as he left the room in a shunshin.

 **An hour later**

 **Namikaze Estate**

Kushina was sitting at the couch as once again she read a book. Tsunade and Shizune just finished preparing the dinner table. Dan and Nawaki passed time by playing shogi. Just then they heard a knock on the door.

Kushina immediately jumped off her seat and took out a kunai. The other four just sighed at the red-haired woman's antics.

"Who's there? Identify yourself!" Kushina demanded.

"Honey? It's me. I've brought Teuchi and Kagome with me." Said the voice behind the door. Nawaki walked towards the door and let the three enter.

The three walked inside three steps but were stopped by Kushina.

"Stop right there! Prove first that you're indeed who you are."

 _ **"Kushina, we all know that's your husband in front of you. He looks just as sissy as I remember."**_

 _"I have to make sure. It's better safe than sorry."_

Kurama simply sighed as he let his host do her work.

"Just do as she says, son." Dan told Minato.

"Yeah, Shizune and I had to do the same earlier." Said Nawaki, Shizune nodded.

"Sigh. Alright… **Wood Release: Wood Clone."**

 _ **"MOKUTON! HE HAS THE SHODAI'S ABILITY!"**_ Howled Kurama.

Kushina ignored her tenant and simply nodded at Mnato. She then turned her focus on the Ichirakus.

"Errr, I used to be Shark when I was in ANBU. I just retired today." Said Teuchi as he scratched his head.

"We were planning on opening up our own ramen restaurant. You and Hokage-sama were the only ones we told about it." Kagome added.

Kushina put down her kunai and smiled at everyone. "Right then, dinner time!" She clapped happily as she herded everyone to the table, making them all sigh at the sudden change of attitude.

 **Later**

 **Kushina's Mindscape**

 **"Good. You're all here."** Began Kurama. **"Now, I don't want anyone interrupting me while I speak. You may ask questions later. Got it?"**

The humans nodded.

 **"You're all here because you're Naruto's family. Yes, you three as well."** Kurama raised a paw and pointed at Teuchi, Kagome, and at her belly. **"Now, you're wondering who this Naruto person is… His full name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. Simply put, he is the son of Kushina and Minato."**

Kurama paused as the humans absorbed the information.

 **"Naruto… Is, or was, none other than my third host. How is that possible, you ask? The answer is that I'm a time traveler. Or others may call me a dimension traveler, as this world is different from the first three I came from. So, you see, this is my fourth timeline. I just got here this morning. This is why my memories were a bit fuzzy. My memories from my first to third timeline merged with this one and I'm still not finished sorting them out.**

 **Technically, the Kurama from this timeline is gone and replaced by me. So, I am the new Kurama, with the memories of four different timelines."**

Kurama held out his paw and laid it in front of the humans.

 **"To explain things easier, I'm going to show you my memories of the first, second, and third timelines. Place your hands on top of my paw."**

Everyone except Tsunade and Dan put a hand on top of Kurama's paw. The pair looked at the fox with doubt.

"You know what you're saying sounds crazy, right? How do we know you're telling us the truth and this isn't some ploy for you to escape?" Asked Tsunade.

 **"Well, I can have a god confirm it."**

"Who?"

 **"You may summon Shinigami-sama and ask him. Kushina, you have the masks, correct?"**

"It's all here inside the estate, hidden safely."

 **"Good. You may all exit the mindscape for now. Wear the mask and then ask the Shinigami if I'm telling you the truth…"**

 **Outside the Mindscape**

Everyone got a bit dizzy after being kicked out of the mindscape all of a sudden. They all took their seats while Kushina and Minato walked towards where the Shinigami Masks were hidden.

While walking, Minato gently ran a hand through Kushina's already swelling belly. "So… We're having a son, huh? I wonder why he is the third jinchuuriki... What could have possibly happened in the first timelines?"

"I do not know, Minato-kun. But I don't think they're good. Kurama seemed rather annoyed at you."

"Let's just get the masks, shall we?"

The woman nodded and followed her husband, who opened a hidden trapdoor. They went down to a room and plucked the nine masks that were hanging on the wall.

They returned upstairs to the living room and laid down the masks on the table. Before they could begin making seals, the masks began to rattle. There was black smoke and moments later, the room got cold. A silhouette slowly formed until it achieved the look of a demon wielding a scythe.

 **"Aaah, just in time. Konohagakure is now in ruins. In fact, the whole Elemental Nation is now in ruins. The Third World is dead. Even without the Kyuubi, the Juubi was able to reform…"** The figure rambled.

There was only silence as the mortals tried to comprehend the death god was saying.

 **"You mortals don't understand for now. But you will later. I'll share the memories to Kurama. You'll probably have fun watching your son's murderers die in the most horrible way possible. Yes, Kushina, the beast inside you was telling the truth. Now, Kurama, I know you are listening… Here's the answer to your question: In the third world, Minato was already the son of Tsunade and Dan but was still an orphan. Naruto inherited the Mokuton. In this timeline, Minato inherited it too, as you have already seen. I'm not sure about the kid though…"**

 **"Here's a warning to all of you. This timeline will be the last. If it is destroyed, the fifth world will be entirely different. There will be no Elemental Nations, no chakra, no whatever related to this world."**

 **"Kurama, I want that Uchiha soul as soon as possible. You know the one I'm talking about. Now, I shall be returning to my realm. I'm still fixing the paperwork left behind by the Third World. Hmmm, perhaps I should populate the Fifth World with magical people wielding sticks instead of making hand seals…"** Mused the Shinigami as it vanished.

 **Chapter One End**


End file.
